President Peace
“Now, I can finally sing!” -Peace Peace (ピース, Pīsu) is the Space President of the galaxy in Space Channel 5 Part 2. He is usually heard singing to any and all who care to listen, but that all changes when the Rhythm Rogues appear at Space Park. Character Info Not much is known about Peace despite him being a very important character. He’s the Space President of the galaxy and “works hard to bring peace and happiness” to everyone. He most likely won his presidency through his Power of Song. It’s created whenever he sings and it’s enough to make even the most hardened of hearts melt and make the toughest of men cry. When he starts singing, Peace emits a powerful aura, with sparkling around him. Personality Peace is a gentle, selfless man who enjoys singing and making people happy. He does what's necessary to see smiles on the faces of others. Story Report 2: Nature’s Revenge! Peace debuts in the pre-report cutscene, speaking with some reporters at Space Park. He’s about to sing when all the lights go off and a flower from Pon Piriri appears. The broadcast is interrupted by Purge, saying that the Rhythm Rogues have captured the President. Near the end of Ulala’s report show, Peace is seen again. He’s trapped high above in the Greenhouse, standing on Pon Piriri in “Plant Mode”. He pleads for Ulala to hurry and help him. She complies and when Pon Piriri is finally beaten, Peace begins to sing the opening to “This Is My Happiness”. He descends, flowers blooming around him and even Pon Piriri gets back on it’s feet in joy. Ulala goes ahead and wraps up her report, but Shadow warps in, shocks Peace, and warps out again with the crooner in tow. Report 4: The End for Space Channel 5?! Though Peace cannot move, he arrives on the scene in Channel 5’s Core as Purge, riding in his hovercraft, introduces Ulala and Space Michael to the Peace Carrier, which has the president trapped inside. The Peace Carrier ends up using Peace’s Power of Song to attack the station chief and the crew of Space Channel 5. Report 6: Purge’s T.V. Special Still unable to move, Peace is unveiled by Purge as a “special guest” on the Purge TV Show. Just after revealing him, Purge turns into Purge the Great, the machine with Peace inside acting as an armband for the super duper suit while in Dance Dimension X. Once Ulala is back on her feet as Super Ulala, she is able to free President Peace with the combined energy of her dance energy and the power of love between her and her friends. Out of his prison, Peace is able to finally sing. He belts out the lyrics back to Purge the Great along with Ulala and her entourage. Dance Dimension X finally shatters under the intensity of the sing-off and Peace stands proudly amongst the thousands of fans Purge had captured. Together with them, Ulala, and her friends ‘chu chu chu’ Purge into deep space. He’s in the lead with Ulala as everyone dances to the end of the galaxy. Trivia *The'' Space Channel 5 Part 2'' credits show the motto "For all people who hope for peace in the universe". This is likely a reference to the Space President. *His song, This Is My Happiness, contains a tiny part of the Mexican Flyer in it. *He shares the same star shaped glasses with Couple (man) and Couple (woman). However, the last two have red glass instead of blue. Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans